Rockers
"Rockers & Writers" is the first episode in Season 1 of Austin & Ally. It first aired on December 2, 2011, as a sneak preview, after the premiere of Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!. The series officially premiered on December 4, 2011. Overview Unbeknownst to Ally, Austin and Dez "borrow" one of her songs, record it, create a video, and post it on the internet; after which it, and Austin, become an overnight sensation. When Trish convinces Ally to tell the world she wrote the song, Austin pleads with her to write another hit song for him. Episode Summary The episode starts off at Sonic Boom, a music store ran by Lester Dawson, and his daughter Ally. Ally's friend, Trish, comes in, and announces she got a job at the local cupcake store, and offers Ally a cupcake. Ally knows she shouldn't eat in the store, but takes it anyway. She starts to eat it, when Trish tells her the store gives the employees all the rejects, and the one she gave Ally fell on the floor. Ally spits it out of her mouth and, thinking she is still talking to her friend, accidentally asks an old lady on a date to the movies. Trish has to get back to work. Lester arrives, saying he found thirty-seven cents (by stealing people's coins from the wish fountain). Ally pleads with her father to put a piano in her room for practice, but Lester says no. Austin enters the store playing the drums, with Dez right behind directing a music video, which interrupts and annoys Ally as they aren't allowed to play with any of the store's instruments. Austin impresses Ally by showing her he's talented, but Dez is a disaster when it comes to playing musical instruments. Ally is in her music room playing a rough cut of a song called Double Take. Austin interrupts her, and suggests she speeds it up. Ally throws him out for being annoying, and not reading signs carefully (as Ally has a sign on her door saying Keep Out). Trish comes in the store the next day singing a song, which turns out to be Ally's song Double Take. Ally asks where she heard the song, and it turns out that Austin borrowed the song and made himself a music video that made him an overnight sensation. Ally is furious, and goes to Austin's house to confront him. Austin reveals all he hasn't written a song before and when he does, they're terrible. He doesn't want Ally to have credit, as it will put shame on his new found reputation. Ally leaves in a huff. Two days later, Austin is set to appear on The Helen Show that evening, and Trish wants Ally to confront, and expose him, as a fraud on live television. Ally doesn't want to as she has stage fright, but Trish finally convinces her. Trish and Ally manage to sneak their way past the security guard, but they enter another sound stage by mistake that turns out to be a news room, and the security guard hears them yelling about Austin and arrives to take them away. After performing the song on The Helen Show, Helen wants Austin to come back tomorrow and perform another song. Austin nervously agrees. That night, Austin comes back and wants Ally to help him write a song. Ally kicks him out, but Austin does a heartfelt apology, where he reveals the only reason he shot that video was to prove to his dad that he is wrong about the music business as having a bazillion to one shot of making it. Ally says that her dad said the same thing and agrees to help him. In her practice room, Ally tries to convince Austin that songwriting takes time and proceeds to read some lyrics from her book (though they are all too depressing for Austin). Austin tries to make her have fun so she can get to writing by having the group dance. They then spend all night trying to write the song, which they complete by morning. Austin would like Ally to appear on the taping of The Helen Show, and they rush to the studio. However, the pianist gets sick and Ally has to fill in. Ally tells Austin about her stage fright and they argue for a bit until Austin comes up with an idea by covering part of the stage so Ally can play her piano. In actuality, this was all apart of Austin's plan to help Ally overcome her stage fright, but it ends up in disaster when Ally tries to hide herself, but instead destroys the entire set... When Ally returns to work on Monday, she finds Austin has redecorated her practice room and put new things in it. Ally agrees to be Austin's permanent songwriter. Austin finds out his video has been bumped to number two, so Ally asks what number one is, and finds out it is her embarrassing moment on The Helen Show. She gets revenge by spraying him with a foam sprayer, then Dez jumps in, because he wants to get sprayed, too... Songs *Double Take (Premiere) *Break Down The Walls (Premiere) *Without You (Premiere) Cast Main Cast *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Raini Rodriguez as Trish De La Rosa *Calum Worthy as Dez Guest Stars *Andy Milder as Lester Dawson Category:Austin & Ally Episodes (Season 1) Category:Austin & Ally Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Austin & Ally Category:Rockers & Writers